


Delirium Tremens

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Drei Schnittstellen in der Zeit ergeben eine Romanze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :geschrieben 2005
> 
> Die drei verschiedene Ebenen: 1: Buffy s3: irgendwann während Lover’s Walk; 2: Angel s3, nachdem Cordy herausgefunden hat, das sie ein Dämon wird/ist; 3: Was wäre wenn Cordy nicht gestorben wäre, sondern aktiver Teil der Angel Gang geblieben wäre.
> 
> Notes: Delirium Tremens bezeichnet den Zustand wenn man so betrunken ist, das man in Ohnmacht fällt. 
> 
> Improvechallenge # 4 von Astarte: Spike/Cordy & ex-bashing; Tequilla, Unsinn, Leben

0.

 

Diese Story hat drei Versionen und ein Ende.

 

1.

 

Sie ist verlassen worden und fühlt sich auch dementsprechend. Sie möchte schreien und mit den Füßen stampfen, so wie sie es früher getan hat, als kleines Mädchen, wenn sie nicht bekommen hat, was sie wollte.

 

Sie glaubt nicht das es diesmal helfen würde.

 

Sie drückt ihre Lippen aufeinander um nicht zu weinen, denn sie weint nicht schön. Ihr Gesicht schwillt an und dort wo die Tränen ihre Haut berühren wird sie rot. Ihre Augen werden rosa und sie wird schläfrig. Sie möchte nicht weinen. Sie möchte genau so wütend bleiben. Genauso zynisch wie ein ätzendes Cloreinigungsmittel.

 

Sie läuft durch Sunnydale, in ihren roten Pumps und schert sich nicht darum das dort Männer und Dämonen sind die ihr nach sehen. Wahrscheinlich würden auch die sich für Willow Rosenberg entscheiden, würden sie sie erstmal kennen.

 

Vielleicht hat es damit zu tun, denkt Cordy, das Xander abhängig von ihr ist. Das er an sie gewöhnt ist. Das er alles schlechte nicht mehr an ihr sieht. Das er sie mehr liebt, als sie sich vorstellen kann.

 

Sie schüttelt den Kopf gegen diese unsinnigen Gedanken.

 

„ Was machst _du_ denn hier?“ fragt sie plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten. Sie dreht sich um und dort drüben auf der getrimmten Rasenfläche des Friedhofes, steht Spike.

 

Sie verschränkt die Arme und fragt sich ob sie schnell genug an ihren Pflock kommen würde, wenn sie es probiert.

 

„ Einen Spaziergang.“ sagt sie, mit *dieser* Stimme, die Xander immer zusammen fahren läßt und er das Gesicht verzieht, als würde es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten.

 

„ Ah.“ sagt er und lehnt sich nonchalant an einen Grabstein, als wäre es eine Bar oder sein Wohnzimmer und er macht eine ausladende Geste, mit der anderen Hand, in der er eine Flasche hält. „ Um die Zeit? Findest du nicht das es ein wenig gewagt ist um diese Zeit nahe einem Friedhof in Sunnydale spazieren zu gehen?“

 

Sie antwortet nicht und er kommt langsam näher. Und sie kann sehen warum Angelus ihn zum Vampir gemacht hat. Ja, sie versteht es warum Vampire nur schöne Menschen verwandeln.

 

Sein Gang ist schlendernd, langsam, beinahe elegant und er bleibt vor ihr stehen und hebt seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Nein, sie zuckt nicht zurück.

 

Sie spürt lediglich, wie sie in das Gras einsinkt, mit ihren Absätzen. Sie möchte stöhnen, weil sie die Pumps heute abend noch von Grasfetzen befreien darf. Konzentriert sich darauf, anstatt auf seine kalte Hand, die die Stelle neben ihrem Mund berührt.

 

„ Warum seit ihr Frauen heutzutage alles so unglaublich hart?“ fragt er schließlich, als er seine Hand hat sinken lassen und sein Atem streicht ihre Wange, riecht nach Alkohol und süßlich, Blut.

 

„ Weil wir verlassen werden.“ sagt sie und Spike macht einen Schritt zurück und hebt die Brauen. Okay, denkt sie und mustert ihn, ihr werdet auch verlassen. Und sie denkt an Spike’s Schmerz nachdem Drusilla ihn verlassen hat und sie fühlt sich beinahe mit ihm verbunden.

 

Naja. Fast.

 

„ Oh, es geht um diese Sache mit Red und Xander, aye?“ und Spike hat die Frechheit ihr ins Gesicht zu grinsen.

 

„ Ja, genau. Darum geht es.“ schnappt sie. „ Es geht darum, das egal wie man die Geschichte umstellt, die beiden am Ende zusammen enden. Ich kann sie mir glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage vorstellen.“

 

Sie rümpft die Nase und blinzelt zu schnell, doch sie kann ihn nicht mit ihrer Maske täuschen. Er weiß das es weh tut. Das sie weinen möchte. Er sieht sie voller Mitleid an.

 

„ Das ist nicht das Ende, Legs.“ sagt er leise und nimmt einen Schluck von seiner Flasche. „ Das Ende ist der Tod. Am Ende steht immer das, hmm? Und dort sind wir allein.“

 

Sie sieht Spike unbeeindruckt an. „ Soll mich das aufheitern?“

 

Spike zuckt mit den Schultern. „ Seh es mal so. Egal ob die beiden den Rest ihres perfekten Lebens zusammen bleiben, sterben tun sie doch allein.“

 

Der Gedanke gefällt ihr und sie lächelt ein Raubtierlächeln.

 

„ Ha!“ ruft sie. „ Das Ende ist doch immer das gleiche: Man stirbt.“

 

„ Und einige von uns sind sogar schon Tod.“ fügt Spike hinzu.

 

Cordy lacht ein lautes, bellendes Lachen, während Spike sie abschätzend an sieht und ihr schließlich die Flasche unter die Nase hält. Einen Moment lang sieht sie die Flasche an und das Schild, auf dem in roten Lettern _Tequilla_ steht. Ihr Lächeln als sie die Flasche annimmt wirkt echter, als alles was er an diesem Abend von ihr gesehen hat.

 

2.

 

Es ist seltsam, diese Zeit, in der Dämonen immer menschlicher werden und Menschen sich in Dämonen verwandeln. Es ist verwirrend und sagt etwas über die Zeit aus, in der sie Leben.

 

Spike ist ein Vampir mit einer Seele.

 

Sie ist eine junge Lady mit den Kräften einer Seherin, die langsam zu einem Dämon wird.

 

Er weiß noch nicht wen von ihnen beiden er mehr bemitleidet. Okay. Vielleicht weiß er es doch.

 

Es ist seltsam, das Leben, denkt er und reibt sich über sein Gesicht.

 

„ Wo bleibt er denn?“ fragt Spike und er weiß das er sich ein wenig weinerlich anhört.

 

„ Das kann noch ein wenig dauern, klar?“ Ihre Stimme ist anders als er sich an sie erinnert. Ihr Geruch ist verführerischer und normaler, vielleicht, weil sie ihm ähnlicher ist, als sie weiß. Sie sind beide Zwischenwesen und er denkt darüber nach wie es wäre Angelus Geruch von ihrem Körper zu lecken, bevor er sich so schuldig dafür fühlt, das er sie nicht einmal mehr ansehen kann.

 

Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und denkt darüber nach das er es eigentlich haßt eine Seele zu haben. Und Buffy? Buffy interessierte es nicht einmal...

 

„ Alles für Sie.

Und sie sieht mich nicht

Was soll ich denn noch tun?

Was?“

 

Cordy sieht ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Mitleid an. „ Sag mir nicht das dies eben gerade ein Gedicht gewesen ist?“

 

Spike sieht sie an und Cordy seufzt, sie hebt eine Braue und wendet sich ab, geht hinüber zum Kühlschrank und murmelt etwas wie: „ Mir wird langsam klar, warum man dich William, The Bloody genannt hat.“

 

„ Das hab ich gehört.“ sagt Spike miserabel.

 

„ Und?“ fragt Cordy und öffnet den Kühlschrank. „ Wer fühlt sich deshalb schuldig? Du oder ich?“

 

Spike gibt einen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Er fühlt sich dafür schuldig. Dankeschön. Spike fragt sich ob es vielleicht doch eine schlechte Idee gewesen ist, hierher zu kommen. Vielleicht hat er noch Zeit sich irgendwo einbuddeln zu lassen und irgendwann wenn der Schmerz weg ist wieder heraus zu kommen.

 

Er fragt sich wie sein Sire das geschafft hat.

 

„ Hier, trink das. Du siehst selbst für einen Vampir ziemlich schlecht aus.“ Er nimmt das Blut zögernd und fragt sie schließlich was es für Blut ist.

 

„ Trinken, nicht fragen.“ sagt sie und bleibt vor ihm stehen, Arme verschränkt, Kinn hoch und Augen funkelnd.

 

„ Ich kann verstehen warum mein Sire dich mag.“ sagt Spike schließlich, immer noch auf das Blut starrend.

 

Sie versteift sich.

 

„ Wie... Meinst du das?“

 

Spike sieht sie an.

 

„ Hallo? Vampir? Ich kann ihn riechen an dir, überall. Fast so, als hätte er dich aufgetan und ein Stück von sich selbst in dich geschüttet.“

 

Wieder dieser leicht angeekelte Blick. „ Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen, Spike. Und selbst wenn dann--“

 

„ Das war eine Metapher.“ sagt Spike etwas zu laut. „ Metapher. Ein Wortbild. Eine Kette an Gedanken. Poesie.“

 

Cordy seufzt und geht zurück zu ihrem Platz hinter der Rezeption.

 

„ Habt ihr...“ sagt Spike leise. „ Habt ihr vielleicht was härteres? Tequilla, oder so?“ Cordy wirft ihm einen Blick zu und er nickt, trinkt den Rest Blut aus der Konserve.

 

Er seufzt, laut, so wie es nur ein Geschöpf mit einer Seele kann und legt den Kopf in den Nacken.

 

„ Wir können mit wahrer Liebe nicht mithalten.“ sagt Spike plötzlich und fühlt sich mitgerissen von all den Gefühlen und Eindrücken. Er konzentriert sich auf Cordy, die ihn fragend ansieht und Spike bemerkt das sich Falten auf ihrer Stirn bilden, wenn sie die Brauen zusammen zieht. Es ist hübsch, denkt er.

 

„ Wie meinst du das?“ ihre Stimme klingt drohend.

 

„ Nun... Buffy hat nur mit mir geschlafen weil Sex sie fühlen ließ, das hätte sie nicht mit Angel getan, von der Seele mal ganz abgesehen. Angel hingegen verzichtet auf Sex mit dir, weil er weiß das er seine Seele verlieren würde, das, was er mit Buffy nicht getan hat. Wir können niemals mithalten.“

 

Cordy sieht ihn emotionslos an und ja, dies ist eine andere Frau, als das Mädchen, das er kennen gelernt hat, damals im sonnigen Sunnydale.

 

„ Ja.“ sagt sie tonlos und setzt sich auf ihren Schreibtisch, so dass sie ihm den Rücken zuwendet. Spike fürchtet, er hat das falsche gesagt; er fühlt sich schuldig.

 

Er geht hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch und setzt sich neben sich.

 

„ Er würde sein Leben mit ihr verbringen wenn er könnte.“ sagt Cordy und sie hört sich an, als wäre sie über den Punkt des Weinens hinaus.

 

Spike erinnert sich an eine Zeit, als er das gleiche von seinem Sire und sich selbst gedacht hat.

 

„ Ja, das würde er. Und sie mit ihm.“ es ist ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das er auf ihrem Mund wiederfindet, wie in einem guten Spiegel.

 

„ Seltsam, das die Männer immer andere Frauen aussuchen um mit ihnen alt zu werden.“ meint Cordy leise und sieht auf ihre Hände nieder.

 

Sie wirkt gerade wie ein kleines Mädchen, verloren und einsam und Spike kann nicht anders und legt einen Arm um sie, ist beinahe erstaunt, als sie nicht weg rutscht.

 

Er spürt wie sein totes Herz oder etwas sehr nahe dessen, in ihm drin, verkrampft. Und wäre er ein Mensch, würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Sie ist wunderschön, denkt er und es ist der Poet in ihm der dem kleinem Mädchen antwortet: „ Selbst wenn es dir nichts bedeutet, Legs: Ich würde mit dir alt werden wollen.“

 

Das schlimme darin ist, das es die Wahrheit ist, in diesem Moment. Er wünscht sich er würde jemanden neben sich alt werden sehen. Jede Falte lieben, so wie dieser jemand ihn lieben würde, mit all seinen Fehlern, diesen alten toten Körper.

 

Und sie sieht auf und lächelt, und ihre Lippen sind warm auf seinen; ein Hauch des Lebens von ihren alternden Lippen, für seine tote, gefangene Seele.

 

In diesem Moment ist sie es.

 

3.

 

Sie wird sich zuerst all ihren Schmerzen bewußt, ihrem brummendem Kopf, ihrem schmerzendem Nacken und danach ihrem linken Arm, der eingeschlafen ist, weil sie seltsam darauf gelegen hat und schließlich, einer Hand um ihrer Hüfte und dem Lacken das Haut von Haut trennt.

 

Sie ist sofort wach und blinzelt. Sie bewegt sich nicht, weil das eine schlechte Idee ist, denn der Raum dreht sich und sie hat so eine Ahnung. So eine von _diesen_ Ahnungen.

 

Hier ist ein Verbrechen geschehen, denkt sie, keines von diesen _Mord ist ihr Hobby_ –Verbrechen, eher eines von diesen kleinen Verbrechen die jeden Tag geschehen und niemand sich darum kümmert.

 

Verbrechen wie ein Mann, der mit einer verheirateten Frau schläft.

 

Verbrechen wie ein 16jähriges Mädchen, das vergißt die Blumen ihrer Tante zu gießen und sie alle verwelkt sind, wenn sie wieder kommt.

 

Oder das Verbrechen von der Frau die ihr Diplom als Sekretärin mit Tip-Ex, Photoshop und einem Scanner fälscht.

 

Gerade wünscht sich Cordy sie könne solche Verbrechen durch ihre Visionen sehen. Sie fragt sich ob sie dann auch hätte sehen können was ihr zustoßen würde.

 

Sie schließt die Augen und sammelt Teile ein.

 

Der Hintergrund. Ihr Leben seit er hier ist. Die Tatsache das sie wieder lebt und sie es ihm zu verdanken hat und sie nicht fort ist, einfach nur auf ein kosmisches Ding minimiert worden ist, sondern lebt, wie andere junge Frauen.

 

Das ist das größte Geschenk.

 

Denn obwohl sie ein Besserwisser ist, heißt das nicht das sie immer wissen will, warum ein Erdbeben in Chile ausbrechen muß, damit ein Schmetterling in Tokio aus seinem Kokon schlüpft. Nein, sie beschäftigt sich lieber mit anderen Dingen. Wie Guccie und Armani und Chanel.

 

Sie ist froh ihren eigenen Kopf wieder zu haben.

 

Sie weiß nicht mehr warum sie die Flasche Alkohol gekauft hat. Und warum es damit endete das sie die Flasche mit ihm getrunken hat. Vielleicht hat es mit ihren Diskussionen und Gezanke zu tun, mit ihrem Respekt voreinander, dem Flirten, dem Knistern, als hätte man den falschen Radiosender drin und man es nur hört, wenn es ganz, ganz still ist.

 

Vielleicht auch nur, weil sonst niemand anders da gewesen ist und er sich angeboten hat. Vielleicht wußten sie aber auch schon beide, als sie vom Einkaufen wiederkam und die Taschen auf ihren Schreibtisch stellte und er die Flasche sah und grinste, worin dies enden würde.

 

Vielleicht ist dies nur ein Vorwand gewesen.

 

Das Zusammensein. Es ist seltsam mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu sein. Weil sie das Bedürfnis hat ihm klar zu machen das sie mehr als ein schönes Gesicht ist, das sie eine Seherin ist und sie Dinge weiß. Sie möchte sich beweisen, sie ist zu versteift.

 

Er ist zu locker, zu arrogant, zu herausfordernd. Streift durch ihre Wohnung wie ein zu großes Tier, lächelt manchmal ein gefährliches Lächeln, selbst wenn er weiß das ihr Blut ihm nicht schmecken würde. Dämon und so. Seele und so.

 

Sie sind seltsam miteinander. Seltsam, das sie allein in einem Raum sind. Seltsam das sie es freiwillig tun.

 

Schließlich holt sie zwei Gläser heraus, Salz und schneidet Zitronen und er sieht ihr dabei zu, steht in der Tür hinter ihr und raucht eine Zigarette. Sie will ihm sagen er soll aufhören, doch sie tut es nicht, läßt zu, das er hier eindringt und ihre Deckenränder sich mit Nikotin verfärben. Weiß nicht was das bedeutet, das es in Ordnung ist.

 

Sie gehen ins Wohnzimmer, setzen sich gegenüber auf den Boden und stoßen an.

 

Auf was trinken wir? fragt er und seine Augen funkeln.

 

Auf uns. sagt sie und er nickt zustimmend.

 

Sie stoßen an und trinken.

 

Cordy hatte vergessen wie gut sich das anfühlt.

 

Das Trinken. Das teilen einer Tequilla-Flasche. Das über ihre Ex lästern. Das laute Lachen über Fehler und das Seufzen über die guten Seiten, doch meistens überwiegt das Lachen. Das Flirten über die Vergangenheit hinweg. Und sie erinnert sich daran das sie nicht einmal bemerkt hat, das sie betrunken gewesen ist, bis sich der Boden gedreht hat und nicht mehr aufhören wollte.

 

Irgendwann dann die wichtige Frage ob sie seinen Mund noch auf dem Flaschenkopf schmecken kann, wenn sie die Augen schließt und sich auf den kühlen Alkohol konzentriert.

 

Das Herausfordern und das Beweisen, das sie es noch können. Nur ein Kuß, hatte sie gesagt und er hatte gegrinst und sie geküßt.

 

So? hatte er gefragt. So?

 

Und sie hatte mit ihrem Körper geantwortet, mit ihren Händen.

 

Aus dem Spiel ist ernst geworden.

 

Das Ausziehen. Seine Finger die sich unter ihr Hemd schieben, ihre linke Brust berühren und sie die Luft einzieht.

 

Eine Landschaft aus Anziehsachen. Der schwarze Mantel landet auf dem Boden, ihr Hemd daneben. Pumps und Boots. Karierter Rock und schwarze Jeans. T-Shirt und BH. Und seine Augen auf ihrem Körper, auf ihren festen Knochen, auf ihren weichen Brüsten. Und ihre Augen, die versuchen sich bekannt zu machen mit seinen Hüftknochen, den Muttermalen an seinen Handgelenken.

 

Das Küssen. Sein Mund auf ihrem. Erforschend, schnell lernend, erfahren. Und ihre Lippen hungern nach Berührung, sind rot und geschwollen.

 

Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut und sie weiß das sie rot ist, als wäre dies ihr erster Kuß. Lust breitet sich von ihren Lippen aus, als wären es Vitamine. Dringt in jede Stelle, macht sie munter und frisch und jung und schön.

 

Sie berührt sein Gesicht, die Linien seiner hervorstehenden Wangenknochen und er wendet sich in ihre Berührung, wendet sich ihr zu, niemand hat ihn je angefaßt. Niemand hat sich je darum gekümmert, seine Haut zu spüren und zu erfahren wie seine Lippen sich unter Fingerspitzen anfühlen, wie sich seine Brauen anfühlen, wenn sie verkehrt herum darüber streicht.

 

Sie erfährt es. Sie versteht es. Denn niemand hat sich je diese Zeit mit ihr genommen.

 

Aber er gibt ihr dieses Geschenk zurück.

 

Schenkt ihr Küsse bis hinab zu ihrem Knie, zu ihren Knöcheln.

 

Und die Lust lauert in jeder Berührung, so wie die Zärtlichkeit in ihren Schatten wandelt. Noch unerkannt. Noch immer etwas vor dem man Angst haben sollte.

 

Das Bett. Hinter ihr. Ordentlich gemacht wie ihr Leben. Völlig intakte Bedpfosten, keine Spuren von heißen Liebesnächten, nur Staubmäuse und Karton unter dem Bett, verlassen und einsam. Irgendwo in ihrem Nachtschrank ein Dildo, nichts besonderes. Das Bett einer einsamen Frau.

 

Und er hält sie fest, küßt ihre Schultern und ihre Hände, sagt: Du bist wunderschön. Du bist perfekt.

 

Das erstaunliche ist, das sie sich so fühlt.

 

Perfekt, für ihn.

 

Nicht einsam und nicht allein.

 

Heute Nacht wird nicht damit enden das sie ihre eigene Hand braucht.

 

Das Davor. Sie mag das Wort Vorspiel nicht. Es ist ihr zu wider, denn die meisten Männer kennen dieses Wort nicht.

 

Er hingegen küßt auch andere Stellen außer ihrer nassen Scheide. Er lernt ihre Beine kennen und ihre Arme, streichelt sie, bis sie vergißt das sie etwas tun sollte, das sie nicht so unglaublich hingerissen sein sollte, so erstaunt.

 

Sie schiebt es zuerst auf den Alkohol, das sie so empfindlich ist, so aufnahmefähig für alles was er tut.

 

Sie sucht jetzt schon eine Ausrede für Morgen. Für die verbitterte Frau.

 

Der Sex. Das Bekanntmachen von kühlen Händen mit warmen Knien, warmen Schenkeln, warmer Mitte. Das aneinander reiben von zwei Körpern, das nähern und entfernen, das herausfordern.

 

Der Wunsch nach Diskretion, nach etwas Abstand. Das Gefühl sich entfernen zu müssen, weil man sich zu nah ist. Der Wunsch zu schreien: Härter! Fick das Gefühl aus mir heraus.

 

Und statt dessen kann man zu sehen wie sich Dinge auftürmen, auftürmen, auftürmen, bis es nicht mehr geht, bis man es nicht mehr von sich halten kann und alles auseinander fällt.

 

Der Höhepunkt. Ihre Schreie, laut, hemmungslos und seine harten Bewegungen, sein ein und aus, das sie verrückt macht, tötet, umbringt, so wie nur Liebhaber töten.

 

Er küßt sie wieder und sie ist froh darüber, denn sie weiß nicht wie sie es hätte verlangen können. Ihre geschlossenen Augen, so dass sie sich nicht sehen müssen, wenn sie auseinander platzen und nur die Arme des anderen da sind, sonst nichts.

 

Sie schreit seinen Namen in seinen Mund, gegen seine Lippen. Sie spürt seine Hand unter ihrer Hüfte, wie er sie hoch hebt um besser in sie zu fahren und ihr Orgasmus ist ein sich überschlagen, ein Wirbel und ein Fangen, das Öffnen. Sein Höhepunkt ist das vorstoßen, das besitzen, ein kontrollierter Fall.

 

Danach. Sie bewegen sich noch immer, langsamer. Ziehen es hinaus, bis ihre Hüften flach aufeinander liegen, wie die Seiten eines Buches und sich ebenso unbekannt sind.

 

Cordelia. sagt er und küßt ihren Hals, den delikaten Winkel ihrer Kehle und sie seufzt, stellt fest das dies nichts mit Alkohol zu tun hat, sondern nur mit ihnen beiden.

 

Manchmal müssen Leute erst Dinge durchmachen, erleben und erleiden um die Menschen zu werden, für die wir etwas empfinden. Sie schüttelt den Gedanken ab und hält seinen Kopf in ihren Händen, küßt seine glatte Stirn, während er seine Finger auf ihren Bauch spreizt.

 

Spike. erwidert sie und sie kann sein Lächeln gegen ihren Rippen spüren.

 

Cordelia heißt Herzchen. sagt er und seine Lippen liebkosen die Stelle wo sich die Rippenbögen treffen. Verletzlich und nackt. Er redet weiter: Herzchen. Herz. Du bist ein Herz.

 

Er legt sein Ohr auf ihre Brust und hört ihrem Herz zu.

 

Und du bist betrunken, Spike. Es ist schroff und sie preßt ihn von sich, greift nach der Decke. Sie sieht ihn nicht an, doch er beobachtet sie. Leg dich hin, verlangt sie. Schlaf.

 

Er legt sich hin. Aber schließt nicht die Augen, lächelt und hält seinen Arm für sie offen. Er kennt ihre Zärtlichkeiten.

 

Schlaf mit mir, Cor. murmelt er und sie kriecht in seine Arme, verteilt die Lacken über sie und sie schläft.

 

Cordy öffnet wieder die Augen und sie lächelt. Sie legt ihre Hand auf die von Spike, Finger in Finger in Finger.

 

„ Cor.“ murmelt Spike gegen ihren Nacken und zieht ihren Körper noch näher an den seinen, streicht durch ihre Haare, küßt ihre Schulterblätter. „ Cor.“

 

Und sie ist noch niemandes Cor gewesen. Weder Angel’s, noch Doyle’s, oder Wesley’s und auch nicht Xander’s.

 

Es fühlt sich neu an und alt und es webt sie ein. Sie möchte Lachen und rufen: „ Das Leben ist ein Scheißhaufen! Das Leben ist großer Unsinn.“

 

Doch sie begnügt sich damit zu lächeln und zu sagen: „ Ja, Spike.“

 

Sie denkt: Das ist etwas mit dem ich Leben kann.

 

Sie hat gelernt das es seltsamere Dinge gibt als Liebe.

 

.end


End file.
